danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/Feb-11
New saw That a saw idea:The Burst Saw, burst are a new type.The poisoner 00:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : A saw that bursts? Alrighty then... HankGuideDude 05:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Space map Can i create a space map ? SR123 14:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : OK! It would act like some sort of a parent map (you click on a planet and it transports into the asked map) : Good luck adding all nessecary Planets/Moons (include Titan too). : As in details, add the sun, asteroid belt and even Ceres, Kuiper Belt and co. HankGuideDude 14:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I bet no can make a galaxy map; we'll be in..... probably in a sh*t's creek without a paddle, I guess! (Is it a good idea to microwave this??) : : Here is the map------- : :The real look------- : : :How is it. SR123 09:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Not bad at all. Please note that the grassland, seaside and co. map is on earth, but you probably knew that.. HankGuideDude 11:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Templates I just used the Stub Template from Adventure Time wiki as a format thing...I really didn't know what I was doing there. Ludicrine 21:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : But still, The new "oasis" skin destroyed more than half of the templates! I don't think there is a recovery plan for the EXP table, though.. HankGuideDude 21:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Most templates are based on source code pages like MediaWiki:Common.css, MediaWiki:Monaco.css, which was written by the older admins. However, as the Oasis skin replaces Monaco, they became unused. If I can get much better programming skills, I might be able to recover those templates. But I don't have that ability to do so. Ivan247 05:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool Logo/ Make Card Wow I like your new logo. And can you make a Long Whip's Card. I'm not good at making cards.Speddos 05:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds easy, and thank you. HankGuideDude 11:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Halp Could you make a new head for me? It is a leaf head called mint. LD 15:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The theft events Calming Down... =D Anyways, I'm calming down now, but I still like this userbox thing so I'm keeping it. LD 16:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : This is hilarious!! XD HankGuideDude 16:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) LOSING MARBLES AGAIN HE STOLE YOUR LUMBERJACK IDEA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LD 17:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : In fact, he stole about everything fan-fictional from this wiki...................... that does it! HankGuideDude 18:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Including Ivan247's Long Thunder Staff(he even recolored it!) and someone's Spear weapons. 19:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The fact that stealing is wrong, but recoloring it?!?! He's gonna die alright... HankGuideDude 19:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) STEALING IS FUN. STEALING IS FUN. LD 18:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : What does that mean? HankGuideDude 18:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK. I lost meh marbles again. LD 19:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... I don't really like taking pplz ideas... LD 21:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ya'know what? You're right! Revenge won't make things right... often.. HankGuideDude 23:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do something! mmm... but actually LD actually did already bann him from his profile. Samuel17 23:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm talking about a theft attempt, not an adoption.. HankGuideDude 21:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Compromise? Pascal has said sorry and said that the ideas were so good and that he wasn't thinking clearly. I have decided to start a compromise agreement that will begin when he unprotects his pages. Spread the word! LD 01:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Mmhmm... "Sorry for use your ideas, I like this, and I use it, I did not take time to reflect. It was really good ideas, and for things and enemies weaker, in ideas, I'm not strong, I often extreme level stuff, so I had the idea to take your good ideas and put them on my wiki. Sorry, I thought it would and you would forgive me if you get angry on seeing this ..._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 3, 2011 à 22:16 (UTC) For excuse me, you can use my ideas my Wiki." His wording. Should we forgive him? LD 01:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Well....... unless he'll credit us, but then we'll be all like (trust no one), so I'm unsure... HankGuideDude 12:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Machete If you think my machete pictures could look better then I will give you permission to change the icon for my machete pictures. (A better look) Currently Mine look like this You can change them if you want. You don't have to. : Well, uploading in PNG would be a good idea. HankGuideDude 12:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : That is correct? _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 14:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Lookin' good! HankGuideDude 14:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Lumberjack I can une your lumberjack idea? For my Wiki, in my ideas. I put a link about this Wiki, in your page. Ok? Sorry for the plagiat... I stop it. And forgive me!!!!! Let me also use 5 pictures !!!!!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 22:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Since no one mentioned that idea sooner, then yes... but give CREDIT! This includes any fictional weapons that I made. I forgive you... for now.... HankGuideDude 10:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Wh-what five pictures?? HankGuideDude 10:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yes,5 : _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 13:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if I had used before in one of my ideas, I put the credit ... : Excuse me, I never do it again, promise!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 13:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Good. Sharing is awesome, but so is the source. HankGuideDude 14:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Problem i cannot play on danball. what do i do : Uh... Update Java, maybe?? HankGuideDude 21:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem 2 I diont view correct rific, it too small.The poisoner 00:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : It's just a preview, but I'll decide otherwise.... HankGuideDude 10:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Titan Weapons: Bomber-Methane Nitro Case Runner-Methane Ice Shoes Boxer-Methane Gloves Magician-Methane Also, I think your 5-6 bomber weapons look like a weapon named:Robot Flower.The poisoner 00:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Bomb, S-bomb, M-bomb, U-bomb, Nuke... : Methane acts like weak poison that if fire touches them, it will turn into fire that is violent.. right? HankGuideDude 10:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. Since there is no specification for "Runner", can I change the subject a little bit and add another class instead? :: Barreler can enter.The poisoner 13:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't have specs for that either, either add that class in the idea page, or choose a different class that IS on the idea list It seems I'll have to work with the boomeranger, he only made one apperance. Thank you, Sluggy and Jabenero! HankGuideDude 15:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Is on a idea page:Idea for weapons part 2. :::: Like I didn't knew that... HankGuideDude 15:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Space... I can use your Space idea? It is my order: *Mercury *Venus *Moon (Credit to HGD) *Mars (Mentioned be Ttttta) *Meteor (credit to my) *Jupiter *Saturn *Titan (Credit to Poisonshot) *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto (credit to Poisonshot) *Alien Spaceship (credit to my) *Kuper Belt (credit to my) *Comet (credit to my) *Oort cloud (credit to my) *Nebula (credit to my) *Asteroid (credit to my) *Sun (credit to my) *Apollo (credit to my) *NASA Center (credit to my) : Wow! alright.. But I doubt about life on the sun.... HankGuideDude 14:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Zodiacs, LV 2 mars and Planets Could you make Lv 2 Zodiacs you made but the zodiacs are red and found in mars. Also make planet zodiac cards for each planet.Dumpass 03:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Originally it was supposed to be without any level.. but I think I'll try..? HankGuideDude 10:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Speddos 04:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ideas!!! Can you make this heads and species: Heads: *Ovalhead *Dool *Wood *Octopus Species: *Fish Bone *Devil *Lobster *Apollo The poisoner 17:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, but some corrections: *Whats a dool? *Whadaya mean by wood? *Octopus?? How about Octagon? : HankGuideDude 17:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Is not an error, the octopus.And also:Wood head are a square with line in it and eyes. Fish bone... for my, a fish bone is that: : Ah, ok. But what about Dool? What does it mean? HankGuideDude 22:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Volcano landscape' I can have 2 other landscape for volcano. Stage 4:full lava Stage 5:full tunnel, and a little bit of lava _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 21:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : FULL LAVA?! I hope there's a compo item for that, or else these stickmen we know are TOAST! HankGuideDude 22:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, really, they will get cooked. There should be an compo item that makes you swim in lava (like the acid armor). Im thinking of Lava Armor. : : P.S: what effect does when characters touch lava?: they die instantly, or they get damaged rapidly by 1 when swimming in lava? Samuel17 01:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I think I said that on Poisonshot's sub-user page "Volcano". Anyway, I think it deals 10-15 Fire damage, and Ice/Freeze attacks disappear when it enters the lava. HankGuideDude 13:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Peace! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Pascal gave some form of crediting and we are at agreements. Anyways, I'll upload the scorpion as a pet. LD 00:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well, what a relief.. HankGuideDude 04:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie He He That person is probably Poisonshot or Pascal's other account. He works at the French wiki and is trying to ruin my pages. He also seems to use the same translator. LD 01:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That dint me, and pascal5333.The poisoner 01:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I promise that not me.The poisoner 01:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well, if it isn't Poisonshot, nor Pascal5333, then it's a mystery of some sort... HankGuideDude 04:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also found a user called Bla bla blo (or similar). All his edits are probably helping Poisonshot. WTH? Ivan247 06:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bla bla blo is my account..._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 11:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : This whole "Mystery" thing is really going out of hand! Something tells me the war is not over yet... HankGuideDude 13:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Why am I frequently finishing conversation with 3 dots?! I'll never know... Party!!!!! I can use your Forelly image in 1 or 2 image for my big Party?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ask Ludicrine first, if yes, then make sure to credit: *Poisonshot (for creating it) *Ludicrine (for a little correcting it) : HankGuideDude 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Help! Can you help me make an image for gauntlet and katar? For the boxer. That would be great, thanks. ZoshiX 18:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try it ASAP. HankGuideDude 18:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : And it's ready!!! and : I know they both kinda look scrappy, but they're not that bad... *sweat of tiredness* HankGuideDude 19:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Me also need help, for urchin image, my boxer prediction.The poisoner 19:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: What are you talking about? What Urchin? HankGuideDude 19:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: A urchin was a underwater plant.The poisoner 19:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: So.. what about it? Where is it located (in terms of series)? HankGuideDude 19:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank You. ZoshiX 19:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: No problem. HankGuideDude 19:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: The urchin are located in sea, it have spikes.Also:He generaly black.The poisoner 19:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: And how it attacks (i.e. attack when provoked, attack without range of sight...)? HankGuideDude 19:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: That are a WEAPON, not a species.The poisoner 20:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: A weapon?! I don't think I've seen anyone attacking with an urchin before.... HankGuideDude 21:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Is a searer(new class) weapon.The poisoner 21:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Ahh, I got it. Did you add this class to Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes? If not, do it now. Also, can you please specify STR, DEX, MAG, LP added for this class? Oh, and Searer isn't a real word, please use "Diver". HankGuideDude 21:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Is a created word.The poisoner 22:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Also, he dont a diver.He look like a boxer.Also:A diver have a snorkel and green color.This class are a searer(created word), not a diver, it dint have green.The poisoner 22:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Ah, alright.. but still, add this to the class idea page. HankGuideDude 22:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I add it.On your next Mars, Moon or Huge Field, please use it.I created weapons name for each.0-2:Urchin, 3-4:Clamp, 5-6:Jellyfish, 7-8:Shark Fin and 9-S:Shark teeth. ::::::: You can create image?The poisoner 23:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Ok. I'll keep that in mind for future projects. HankGuideDude 14:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Good new! I created a urchin! That's good and all, but can we discuss later? It's midnight kind of.. HankGuideDude 23:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Squirt Ready, captain! LD 20:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Alright! HankGuideDude 12:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : It because:Squirt are a big enemy, not a boss.The poisoner 12:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Help! Can you make a steam attack?Also:you would adopt one of my user page pet?It have Jelly and Steamy. : I'll make the attack, but I'm afraid I can't adopt him. Maybe another time? HankGuideDude 13:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Here: HankGuideDude 13:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Ok.The poisoner 23:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Help make template! Can you make a template from my adopted pet Annual. Ludicrine is not so good at stats, but he said maybe 3 blue arrows (spear, two arrow or one arrow. I dont know). Anyway... (lol again finished with ...) Samuel17 21:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Okay! I suggest maybe spear... HankGuideDude 21:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Wait.. Make a template for Annual? Or extract the template build? The "from" is kind of mocking me... HankGuideDude 21:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I got hit by the Tsunamic Yearly Powerful Organic Wave (mindF there...) HankGuideDude 21:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) How I fixed that SR enemy EXP temp. Yesterday some problems occured in Wikia's database or sth else, and redirect any link to wikis to the Community Central. I was bored so I looked for something to do when I found a solution to import the data in Common.css, thanks to the work of some members in other wikis. I tried it and made some test, and finally the SR Enemy EXP template is back to normal again! :P Ivan247 14:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : I guess I wasn't the only one who had that problem... Well done! HankGuideDude 14:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Can you put something else instead of Top Content and community? The community portal is somewhat empty... :: ^I highly doubt it serves for something.... HankGuideDude 15:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the top content is banished, and I don't know what community portal is for...... Ivan247 04:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : This is what it says on wikipedia: "This is the place to find out what is happening on Wikipedia. Learn what tasks need to be done and what groups there are to join, and share news about recent events or current activities taking place on Wikipedia." : I don't think that it should exist on this wiki.. HankGuideDude 20:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to be a burden... but Can you please help me with the factory series? I just really dont like using justme2's lanscape generator. Its frustrating for me. Factory uses the tileset from level 8 on Irritation Stickman. It has various floating platfroms and factory-like landscape. ZoshiX 01:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, but what landscape does the factory have, besides floating platforms? (Because I don't think I've ever been in one..) HankGuideDude 11:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Most of it is like opening street, just with floating platforms and a little more difference between ground levels, but still not alot. ZoshiX 12:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Here. It. Is. HankGuideDude 13:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC). :: Well, its not Exacltly as I imagined, but its great noneheless Thank you very much. ZoshiX 13:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stuffy response of stuff! 1: Ray William Johnson is the reason I go to bed at like 1:30 AM 2: Geno and Squar are yours! (Blah blah credit rules speech) 3: Squirt is supposed to be a big monster 4: How do you make font colors red? 5: Random question- Is Hank your real name or is it based on something? (Cough madness cough) LD 21:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *1. ORLY?! *2. Thanks! *3. Alright.. *4. Type in: Your Text Here *5. Nope! Completely fresh out of Boresville SPARTA!!! ANSWERMANIA, at your service. HankGuideDude 21:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you improve it. #Crossbow Man #Rower #Magician #Searer The poisoner 01:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Care to explain? HankGuideDude 02:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ok.New species are lighting.On and off in jango are if is in the stage or not.Thunder Spear shuriken are here.Dark, Gold and Silver ingots are here.Have also Yellow Armor.The new Attack are:Five arrow.Weapons:Bump Beam Crossbow, Bump Oar, Hyper Explosion and Hold Clamp.The stage are Thunder Storms 1:1. : Note:Hold Clamp use Shock that same of Grey Big Vampire Fishs.My hardest work :D. :: Alright then.. HankGuideDude 13:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lv 2 Zodiacs Can I edit your Zodiacs and make a Lv 2 colum or are you gonna do it. Speddos 04:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : I originally intended it to be only one level. I think if we do that, it will become a little overpowered, so I don't think it would execute well.. HankGuideDude 13:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's easy, it just a more powerful version of the origonal and found on mars. (You probably know that). Speddos 22:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I MIGHT try doing this... HankGuideDude 23:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! : .... HankGuideDude 22:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pets and stuff. Hey check it out! User:Ludicrine/North Byser Anyway, you can have your pets now. Also, can you get these people to stop deleting my templates? They are only here to warn, block from my pages, and for humor since userboxes don't work on this wiki. LD 21:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : For some reason... I feel eager about North Byser thing there! About the templates, I'll see what I can do about it.. HankGuideDude 21:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Also... No idea what the ball movement is. I didn't make it. LD 21:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I heard 2 movements somewhere: 1: stays stationary and after i dont remember 2: it rolls like wheel, but can go on the ceilling and on sides. Samuel17 21:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm thinking it bounces... do you think I should improvise? HankGuideDude 21:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I feel sorry for HappyMan2341 Do you think Speddos is very mean for cyber bullying Happyman2341? Sky Hawks 02:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I'm not sure, I probably didn't noticed.. HankGuideDude 11:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Then you might as well check it out. Sky Hawks 04:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *checks* That is terrible... its HIS party and he can do whatever he wants.. HankGuideDude 14:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. Speddos is acting very badly to Happyman. 17:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hammer I think hammer could be a cool new weapon for lumberjack. Sky Hawks 03:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No one has thought of it yet. Sky Hawks 03:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but.. *1. I think someone in the Official Dan Ball Forums, someone made a concept of it named: "Worker", but I'm not sure. *2. Lumberjacks are supposed to cut trees, not "whack" them.. HankGuideDude 11:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait... HAMMER?!?!?!?!? Have you been stealing my upcoming ideas for Judge? Oh, wait... I shouldn't have said that out loud. LD 22:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure you heard this before but... STOP! HAMMER TIME! HankGuideDude 04:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) its okay. (Im talking calmly). Sky Hawks 03:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Answer: no in fact I'm new to this wiki. Sky Hawks 04:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually they do use it for trees but seldomly. Sky Hawks 04:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : In the past I think they've used Axes as a meaning of weapory... and since you're new here, it might be best to learn some basic editing and habits here. HankGuideDude 04:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay Name change in process. LD 21:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) PETS AND SHEET I don't know whether to ask this of you or Poison... can I use the Feared pic as promotional art for my pet store? LD 22:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want adopt one pet created by me?Here link:Store.The poisoner 00:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Since PS requested to do it, and done it, it is counted as mine as well, so yea. HankGuideDude 04:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Idea For all of the weapons in Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons lv 4 and below that weren't chosen I think Ha55ii should make an extras colum for some of those weapons. Sky Hawks 03:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) That aren't avaible in stages, full compo item room, new types for example virus, wind, support, etc (dosen't have to) and 2.5x the price. Sky Hawks 03:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : If only he could've read this.. HankGuideDude 04:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Now, I start a Series look like your moon!It name are:Sunland!!!!!!!The poisoner 23:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Delayed Response Yep. You can take them. I thought I told you already, though... LD 00:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Break Just taking a 1-week break. Make sure no one edits anything besides my talk page. (Zoshi is allowed to edit my pet store, though) LD 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, but I won't be here for this Tue and Wed (School field trip). HankGuideDude 16:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help How do you make your rific.If you tell me how, I tell you how make Powder Game rific.The poisoner 13:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : It basically works the same with PG fanart: You take a game screenshot, delete everything but the base (inventory) and then insert anything fictional according to whatever you made (Just like how you did the Thunder Storms art v1). I don't think I (or anyone, for that matter) really need PG fanart, as it is mostly done within PG uploads. HankGuideDude 14:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : : I need how to make the name effect!The poisoner 14:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: You mean how to make the word "rific" on the filename? HankGuideDude 14:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: No!Is example:Moon 4:1!The poisoner 14:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahhh, I think I see what did you mean now... The "rific" simply marks the images I upload to this wiki as "Artwork". HankGuideDude 15:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Is not the word rific.I need the name of the stage in Up-Left.The poisoner 16:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Just open Font Game on Dan Ball, type the name of your choosing, use the liner tool to create a straight word (may repeat this step..), capture image with the Print Screen key on keyboard and paste it on MS Paint. :::: On an unrelated note, do you think Thunder Road will sound better, so it would not be confused with the Thunder Storm weapon? HankGuideDude 16:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: No, also, is generally:Thunders Storms.The poisoner 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: But thank for font game!Now, I also make 3 capture:Number, Letter 1 and Letter 2.The poisoner 18:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Alrighty then.. HankGuideDude 18:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow...... Your recent work on catogorizing images is epic. I have to set my recent changes to show 1K edits in order to see what's going on in the wiki. Ivan247 08:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : It's too bad that there are no widgets for support... perhaps wikia will add the widgets in some point... HankGuideDude 13:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You can change the default no. of edits shown in the recent changes page here: You can also change that by changing the name of the URL. just add &limit=(any no you desire) or &days=(any no. you desire)at the back of the URL. For example: Click (the most recent 500 edits in 14 days will be shown) Ivan247 13:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : I knew about the settings, but I didn't knew about that "special page" before... HankGuideDude 13:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I set my toolbar at the bottom with useful functions like Recent Changes, History, What Links Here, Special Pages, Logs, Create Page, Upload Photo, Upload multiple photos and Theme Designer (Theme Designer's only for admins). You can customize these easily using the customize button. Ivan247 13:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, thank you for the tip. HankGuideDude 16:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) A small question... Do you know how to upload a animated .gif file? I'm trying to get my pacman head to open and close his mouth. : There are various programs to make animated files (like GIMP). I'm using Ulead GIF Animator because it works solid for me. HankGuideDude 22:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons Space Series Even as you have The moon series and The martian series, where are the Titan series that stands in ur archive? or that of the other planets? Warwood 18:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It because is my idea.The poisoner 22:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'm so busy with school, that I have barely time finishing it... HankGuideDude 22:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay... than i know that :D Warwood 16:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) War. AGAIN. Poisonshot drove me off the deep end. His crimes are on his talk page, thanks to good old Waddle D33. LD 22:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen i- OH MY LORD... HankGuideDude 22:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : HELP ME!The poisoner 22:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm terribly sorry, PS, but crime doesn't pay... (why is it always the most heartbreaking one... D;) HankGuideDude 22:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I excuse me for all, I verry too sorry.The poisoner 22:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, just watch it next time, alright? HankGuideDude 15:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC)